Sword Art Online: Living Legends
by AnnaleeWalker
Summary: Lin Saito was your average gamer who had a knack for loving mmos and other games. The day Sword Art Online was released, he was among the thousands who rushed out to buy the game. Elated by the genius who made the game itself and having the skills he had applied to be a hidden GM within the game not knowing what was to happen. Full summary inside .
1. New Friendship

**Sword Art Online:**

**Living Legends**

_**Summary: **_

_Lin Saito was your average gamer who had a knack for loving mmos and other games. The day Sword Art Online was released, he was among the thousands who rushed out to buy the game. Elated by the genius who made the game itself and having the skills he had applied to be a hidden GM within the game not knowing what was to happen. And the day the game creator, Kayaba Akihiko trapped the ten thousand players within the game Lin didn't know what to think. He then soon found his whole world turned upside down with his GM powers stripped. Except for one aspect... he couldn't die and was still an immortal object within the game. May contain some cannon characters but mostly Oc..._

**Chapter One:**

**New Friendship**

As the sun was seen rising into the morning sky in some wilderness area. The birds the sky the very breeze in this area was all nothing but a figment of ones imagination. All composed of data and coding. But to those in this virtual world it had become their way of life. A rock was seen skipping across the river as someone sat at the edge of it. Another sleepless night had overcome Zero who was known as Lin Saito in the real world everyone dreamed of. Thanks to horrific repeating nightmares he refused to sleep very long and woke up hours prior.

Staring at his reflection in the water Zero just wondered how it had come to this. Two years of hell watching the people around him die and yet he himself could not even escape this hell through doing that. Standing up he looked around. He just grabbed his weapon and carried on walking. He didn't know if he could even take the front lines anymore. For every floor cleared the mobs became more viscous and more deadly. And then more death came. He cursed himself being the one who had to watch everyone die.

Seeing a village up ahead he headed on to it and wondered why he didn't bother going to an inn the night before. He had over abundance of money and yet never spent it aside from getting an occasional repair. Walking over the bridge the thing suddenly rattled as it was rickety. Zero was forced to grab the ropes as it wobbled and showed signs of about to collapse. And the wind did not help. As karma would have it there was a loud crack and Zero tried to run to the other side but agility and speed was not his strong points and he fell into the small river with a loud yell and splash. A few other people nearby just looked and laughed carrying on as he heaved himself out of the water. People were always like that too cruel to care since they either had lost their minds or gave into not fighting at all. As he climbed onto the other side Zero was grateful he didn't lose anything as he took off his coat wringing it out. Even so Zero had distanced himself from others out of fear of being rejected due to his horrific secret about being found out about his immortal status. It was cruel really his very first group he was with had all died and that was just the start of his nightmare. Since then he had to watch everyone else around him die. He couldn't log out he couldn't die so he was practically stuck in between what one would call the border between worlds.

Heading up to the village he suddenly heard a ruckus in the center of it. A distraught looking player was there begging people to help him with avenging his team mates. "Please! I'm begging you these pk jerks will target you all next! We need to take care of them before they hurt anyone else!" He cried as people just ignored him. Zero sighed biting his lip feeling bad for the poor guy. And he stepped forward saying, "Excuse me can you explain what exactly happened. Just how many pk players were there on you?" "Ah! Does that mean you'll help thank you so much!" Said the male as he quickly ran up making Zero back up.

A few people stopped and looked at Zero oddly though he looked at the guy who was elated about getting his help. "Come on let's go to an inn... We can discuss this in there..." Said Zero leading him off. Entering the place Zero took a seat across from him and said, "Start by telling me your name and what happened. The male nodded and said, "Sure my name is Jodi and I was out in the woods surrounding this village with my friends. It happened so fast two of my friends were killed by these two guys who had red names so fast... we didn't have time to react. Then four more appeared and after that my other three friends were killed. The only reason I survived was because I fell into a deep hole after my last surviving friend shoved me into it By the time I got back out they were all dead and the pk people were gone... It's all my fault if I have had a better detection skill this wouldn't have happened!"

"Sounds horrible so you didn't do anything to provoke this guys and they hadn't seen you before?" Asked Zero. "No I never seen them at all... And I was certain no one was following us." Said Jodi. "Sounds like a planned ambush how high is your detection skill?" Asked the voice of a woman making both Zero and Jodi turn. "About almost to intermediate..." Said Jodi softly. "Saber we shouldn't involve ourselves in the affairs of others." Said a voice and a man came walking up leaning on the girl. "Lance isn't it you who said we should stick up for the weaker players?" Asked Saber. "Actually I'd prefer it if you'd let me handle this alone..." Said Zero afraid something like this was going to happen.

"Have you gone mad or something? From what I heard there's six of them and only one of you. Mr. I don't know if you know your math but adding that all up that's asking for a death wish. I'm sorry but the more the better chance of survival I can't just let you walk to your death." Said Saber poking Zero on his chest with her index finger. "I'm really sorry we lead a guild and well she's motherly to everyone she sees..." Whispered Lance to Zero. Sighing Zero stood up and said, "Jodi take me to the spot you and your friends were ambushed at." "Us too we won't let them get away with anymore killing." Said Saber.

"Sure... just promise me you won't let me die..." Said Jodi softly as he led them out. Walking across the second bridge the group had entered the forest and Zero had his sword drawn as he looked left to right. As he was fast shove the other three back a blade clashed with his and the male who came flying in had a blood red cursor above his head. "Holy crap I didn't even see him come in!" Cried Saber freaked out. Jodi screamed and ran off fast scared and Lance yelled, "Wait don't leave the group you're going to end up being picked off!" He was fast to make a dash after Jodi and this proved to be a bad move as another pk player came leaping out after him.

Whipping out his spear Lance blocked the attack and used all his strength to send that guy landing in a bush. "You cheap ass!" Screamed Saber rushing in and stabbing him clear through with her claymore. Her cursor turned pink the moment the guy died turning into particles vanishing. By this time four more appeared and Zero had killed the one who was on him leaving now four. Though Saber was now cornered and Zero came running in fast and shoved her out of the way fast just as the guys all let lose their sword attacks. Zero got struck and Saber's eyes went wide when she saw him get hit. Her eyes filling with tears as he went down she thought he had died but then something weird had happened.

Zero rolled back onto his feet the words "Immortal Object" appearing above his head. His sword glowing he looked quite mad now as he quickly ran at the remaining four players. "Sweeping Swallow Strike!" He yelled and all that was seen was a flurry of swings and the four other pk players were all killed one after the other. By him. Zero landed and his blade had snapped in half as a result from that attack. Standing up he didn't even turn to face Saber or Lance as the two stood there shocked. He knew what they were going to say and he didn't want to hear it.

Though both Saber and Lance stood up and ran over grabbing Zero. "That was fricken epic! How and why are you an immortal object!" Said Lance excited. "Yeah are you a wandering NPC meant to help out other players!" Said Saber with a laugh. Zero was just shocked as he said, "No... I'm human... like you two are..." "Then how..." Asked Lance. "I... I... really don't want to be forced to explain..." Said Zero softly. "Hey we're comrades now. Come back to our guild base and tell us your story..." Said Saber softly and Zero sighed nodding.

* * *

Authors Notes:

Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter please leave a review and sorry for the lame start


	2. Vanguard

**Chapter Two:  
Vanguard**

Zero had no idea what he was getting himself into at this point but these were the first people who actually didn't seem to be treating him like crap just because he was an immortal object within the game. "Zero I'd like to welcome you now to our guild headquarters. " Said Lance catching his attention. Seeing the blue flag on the building with a bronze shield stitched onto it. The word "Vanguard" was scribbled across it in gold writing. Saber swung open the doors to the guild hall and Zero saw a dozen or more people sitting there chatting they all looked up as Saber came walking in along with Lance.

"Alright people I'd like to introduce you to Zero here! I ask that you all treat him with respect even if he doesn't decide to join us or even if he does I want you all to be nice to him!" Said Saber catching everyone's attention. "Have you gone mad Saber that guy has a blood red name." Said one guy. "There's a reason for this he saved us from some pk people." Said Lance speaking up. Everyone then started whispering amongst each other and Zero felt out of place. "Anyways let's go to my area so you can tell us about who you really are." Said Lance and he led Zero to the back after the doors were closed and they were sitting down Zero's head lowered.

He then sighed and said, "My real name is Lin... Lin Saito and if it only it were a curse... Maybe then I'd be dead at this point..." He then glanced out the window and said, "I'm only twenty five at this point and time. I was a college graduate from the university of Okinawa in computer programming. My grades are what got me a job in this game. When I was told I was selected to be a GM for this game three years ago. I never felt so happy in my life I finally reached my dream. I was there when Sword Art was being developed...I watched this game be made into what we see around us. But my love for games turned into a nightmare.

Two years ago the creator told us we were all trapped here and my GM abilities were taken away from me. I remember hearing it and the first thought I had. What the hell is he thinking has he gone mad? Is he really going to do this to everyone? My idol had literally trapped us in this nightmare. It was three months after that I was attacked by something that should have killed me but it didn't. That's when my so called "Immortal Status" as you called it began... Since then I haven't been able to die." Said Zero softly.

He looked at them and said, "The mental strain is what kills me the most. I nearly lost what sanity I had at this point thus I put myself into seclusion and refused to get near others. They judged me because of something I had no control over.. It's horrible really watching everyone around you die and unable to do so yourself... Day after day the people around me fall... and I'm scared... that I'll be the only one left and trapped in this game in the end..." "That's terrible... but listen Zero don't listen to what others think because there will always be haters but with you we have hope. You can use this to your advantage and help us clear the game for good. I'm begging you please join us and we'll make the people in this game see you as for who you really are." Said Saber. "It might be a burden but you won't shoulder it alone. We can help you get through it Zero so how about we let you leave for the time being and think it over? We can't force you into this as it wouldn't be right." Said Lance smiling.

"It's alright I've already made my choice... I'll join you guys. I can't hide anymore and you're right I need to use this to my advantage to help people." Said Zero and Saber laughed happy as she tackled him nearly knocking him to the floor. "Then it's settled you're now part of Vanguard. By the way I noticed your sword broke when you took out those PK players I'll have your replacement made very soon." Said Lance. Zero opened his inventory that moment and a cloth bag appeared. Tossing it too Lance he said, "Here's some money but it toward whatever aside from my sword. And don't worry I have a lot more hanging around in my bag." "Oh wow someone's a rich guy do you own a nice house at this point?" Asked Saber eying Zero. "No I sleep in the wilderness." Said Zero giving a nervous laugh.

Though he glanced toward the door thinking he detected someone behind it at the moment. Saber and Lance we're too excited about the amount of money they were given to even notice and were planning out the funds. By two hours Zero's red status had vanished thankfully and he was now walking with Saber to a trusted blacksmith she knew very well. "Everyone goes here as she's the best blacksmith so far we'll get you a sword made that's so sturdy it's unbreakable." Said Saber opening the door and walking in with Zero. The bell had rang as they came walking in and a girl came walking out and she smiled saying, "Saber it's so good to see you so what can I get made for you or does anything in the shop here peak your interest?"

"Actually Lisbeth I have a special request to have a very strong sword be made for our new guild mate Zero here. But it needs a steady core because he said he tends to go through them a lot and I want to make sure it doesn't happen anymore. Zero go on and tell her your preferred preference." Said Saber. "Well I prefer claymores over standard swords. It can't be too heavy otherwise my signature attack will be sluggish and I'll end up screwing up in a fight." Said Zero. Lisbeth who was listening nodding the whole time smiled saying, "I can craft something like that but I need some very high end metal are you up for the challenge?" "Bring it I can get you your materials. Just give me the list and I'll bring them back as soon as I can." Said Zero smiling. In the end Zero and Saber left the shop Zero had picked up another custom weapon for the time being so he could collect the metal needed.

"Saber if you don't mind I should go out and collect the metal on my own for now. You head back to the guild hall and tell Lance I'll be by tomorrow morning." Said Zero smiling. "OK now that I know what you're capable of I'll leave it up to you Mr." Said Saber smiling. "Very well see you then." Said Zero as he and Saber split paths. Zero had headed to the required floor and into the field getting his metal within the hour. By then it was dark so he ended up finding a tree and resting in that for the night.

Gazing at the sky Zero found himself unable to sleep due to the overwhelming feelings he was having. He never expected to be accepted after all this time and he felt a stray tear run down his face. After that he had finally dozed off for the night. The next day he dropped the metal off by Lisbeth and left with quite a nice sword. He had paid the girl a little extra since he had the money anyways.

Coming back up to the Vanguard guild hall he opened the doors and saw the place dark and he realized no one must be in for the day yet. He flipped on the lights only to give a startled yell and fall on his ass scared when everyone jumped out all yelling, "SURPRSE AND WELCOME TO THE GUILD!" Saber laughed going over and heaved Zero to his feet saying, "Your expression was priceless!" Lance walked over and Zero said, "What is all this?" Seeing the place all decorated and everyone's smiles he felt Lance clap a hand to his shoulder as the guy said, "We know you been through hell we could never dream of the past two years. We all have been in one way or another but now you have us. And you'll never be stuck carrying that burden alone again. He then faced the guild saying loudly, "Right guys!" "YEAH!" Cheered the guild members and the one guy who had been afraid of Zero's pink name yesterday stepped forward saying, "I owe you an apology Zero. Today Lance told us your story and how you had to live in hell till now. I can't imagine what it must be for you to see such terrible things and keep a sane mind through it all. My name is Cedric and I look forward to working with you."

"Everyone was nearly in tears after we told them your story so in the end we threw you a welcoming party to make you smile." Said Saber smiling. "You guys... this is so much I mean I just don't know what to say.." Said Zero wiping away a few stray tears. "No time for crying let's party and have a good time!" Said Lance skidding a chair over and making Zero sit down. Zero laughed and said, "Where's the beer then huh?" "No beer but we got the next best thing to it give this a taste." Said Saber setting a mug in front of Zero. Taking a sip Zero's eyes went wide as he said, "It's... like root beer." Saber laughed and said, "Took me forever to find this stuff hope you like it." Zero ended up gulping the whole cup down actually enjoying it. After that the festivities carried on through the day as the guild has a good time. For the first time since he had been trapped here Zero felt almost if he was at home.

* * *

There you go people I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and stay around for more 3


End file.
